rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Reign Supreme (v6.6)
For the previous release of this event see Reign Supreme |Stages = 9 |Goals = 40 |RS = 100,000 |Gold = 30/105 |Manufacturer = KOENIGSEGG |Main Reward = REGERA}} *'First Playthrough:' |In-game description}} *'First Playthrough ''(Car Owned):' *'Repeated ''(Car Owned):' .}} Reign Supreme ''(v6.6)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the KOENIGSEGG REGERA, after . Reign Supreme ''(v6.6)'' opens Monday, October 8th 2018 and had a 9-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM October 22nd 2018 (local time), the event can be completed 9x24 hours later, 11PM October 31st 2018. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The KOENIGSEGG REGERA has been added to Hypercar Charge located in the Legend group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 100,000, 105 and KOENIGSEGG REGERA *First Playthrough (Car Owned): 100,000, 105 *Repeated: 30 (+stage rewards for any stage not previously completed) FAQ and Tips Before starting the Reign Supreme ''(v6.6)'' flashback, please view Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 01 (The Chance of a Lifetime) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (The Chance of a Lifetime) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 01. Stage 02 (What it Takes to Win) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (What it Takes to Win) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 02. Stage 03 (Working Hard) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Working Hard) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 03. Stage 04 (Show-Off Showdown #1) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Show-Off Showdown #1) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 04. Stage 05 (Keep it Steady) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (''Keep it Steady) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 05. Stage 06 (Show-Off Showdown #2) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Show-Off Showdown #2) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 06. Stage 07 (Tricks of the Trade) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (Tricks of the Trade) are rewarded with 15 . Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 07. Stage 08 (Time to Qualify) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (Time to Qualify) are rewarded with 45,000 and 20 . Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 08. Stage 09 (Take the Throne) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the ninth stage (Take the Throne) are rewarded with 25 and KOENIGSEGG REGERA. Throughout the ninth stage, players will have to race the KOENIGSEGG REGERA at Circuit de Catalunya. For tips and advice on stage 09, see this: Tips and FAQ for Reign Supreme Stage 09. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes Category:Flashback